


七日迷情

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: OCx瓜迪奥拉墨西哥球员时期背景，一切都是胡诌





	七日迷情

瓜迪奥拉觉得是时候结束了，自己的球员生涯。每每看着年轻健康的球员从自己身边跑过，他都会产生一种深深的无力感：这么多人正在年轻，可他已经不再是年轻人。离开巴萨后动荡的球员生涯让瓜迪奥拉的心态苍老了许多，这位曾经伤病缠身的中场不止一次的问自己：你还喜欢足球吗？这一切都值得吗？瓜迪奥拉早早的就定下了日后要做足球教练的打算，但是仍旧忍不住发出这样的疑问。冗长颠簸的与足球相伴的日子让他感到从未预料到的疲惫与厌倦。

多拉多斯给瓜迪奥拉举办了一个退役告别会，他在球赛下半场替换上场，没坐满的球场看台响起震天响的欢呼与掌声。最后借着瓜迪奥拉的助攻，多拉多斯幸运地扳平了比赛，球场上、替补席上的球员一个一个都冲了过来，把瓜迪奥拉埋进了浓厚的队友爱里。队友们灼热的体温、热切的呼吸，看台上球迷们的呼喊，足弓大力撞击球体的轻微麻木感和小腿肌肉的酸软治愈了瓜迪奥拉，还有伴随着竞技体育的血腥气。好吧，我大概比我想象中的还要爱足球，他这样想。  
队友们不知道什么时候在更衣室里藏好了拉炮，瓜迪奥拉一踏进门就被施以攻击，金粉和亮片点亮了这位决心退役的球员，原本悲伤的气氛一扫而空。队友们、教练员们、还有一些俱乐部工作人员挨个儿拥抱瓜迪奥拉，说着一些祝福的话语。瓜迪奥拉很喜欢这儿，墨西哥特有的乐观和热情充盈着这家冷僻的俱乐部。  
“佩普，你会成为一个好教练。”利略抱着瓜迪奥拉期许地说道。  
“可是我现在教练证都没有。”瓜迪奥拉开玩笑地调侃回应。

更衣室里的人三三两两散去，他们已经相约明天再为瓜迪奥拉举办一个退役派对。  
瓜迪奥拉花了不少时间把自己冲干净，走出室外时聚在球场边的球迷大多已经离开。他迎向那几位球迷，按照他们的请求在球衣或者其他什么上签名，合影。起初看见印着自己名字的巴萨球衣他还会愣神，被被负面情绪左右，但现在他已经能够坦然以待了，他依旧为曾经效力巴萨罗纳而感到幸福与自豪。  
“佩普… …”眼前的少年开口说话，“我有一个请求。”  
“是什么呢？”瓜迪奥拉问，他记得这个青年，他总是和家人坐在距离主队球门最近的地方，哪怕球队踢得糟糕也会因为一个微小的闪光点而鼓掌欢呼。  
“我想，我想和你约会！”  
瓜迪奥拉愣住了，停下了签名的动作看着青年。  
“我是认真的佩普，我想和你交往，我知道你肯定觉得很突然，你对我也没有爱情，我只需要几天就好… …”青年注视着瓜迪奥拉的眼睛滔滔不绝，脸上因激动而血气上涌，“如果你怕我居心不良，我们也可以签合同，我们俩交往的过程我将对你我以外的人绝口不提。”  
瓜迪奥拉还愣着，青年给的信息量太大，让他无所适从。  
“这是我的联系方式，如果你同意就联系我。”青年匆忙把纸条塞进瓜迪奥拉手心，没来得及收回的笔在被匆匆抽走的球衣上留下一道长长的划痕。  
看着青年仓皇远去的背影，瓜迪奥拉终于露出了迷惑的表情。

晚间，瓜迪奥拉躺在床上发呆，青年真诚的眼神和大胆的发言仍旧让他震撼不已。如果有机会和普拉蒂尼交往七天，自己会同意吗？瓜迪奥拉想，估计自己会激动到绕球场狂奔吧。他喜爱青年对主队、对足球的热爱，敬佩青年的勇气，但是爱情是远远算不上的。不过如果要约会倒也不是不可以，暂时脱离了足球，想给自己放个短假。瓜迪奥拉被自己的想法逗笑了，他翻出那张青年交给他的纸条，皱巴巴的，似乎还能闻到属于青年的淡淡的手汗味。

派对结束后天色已晚，微凉的春风吹得大家都清醒过来。大家纷纷告别四散。等熟人散尽，瓜迪奥拉默默从口袋里掏出青年的电话号码。  
“喂，赛雷斯吗？”

二十分钟后，青年骑着自行车赶到，他的额角挂着汗珠，手里握着一支新鲜玫瑰，像极了背着父母出来约会的情郎。  
“佩普… …”青年停下车上前，眼睛晶亮。他没想到瓜迪奥拉真的会同意。他已经二十一岁了，能够清楚地认识自己对瓜迪奥拉的感情，其实青年知道这不是爱情，但是他明白自己对瓜迪奥拉的渴求。  
“去酒吧？”瓜迪奥拉建议，他手里握着青年带来的玫瑰。  
一路上，瓜迪奥拉没有问青年喜欢自己什么，他们只是像所有普通情侣一样谈天说地。

限定期的约会某种意义让这段感情更加纯粹，青年和瓜迪奥拉之间的相处宛若一盒洒满糖霜的草莓甜甜圈，享受爱情的快乐却不需要忍受爱情里的纷争。

青年躺在瓜迪奥拉身边，他握着瓜迪奥拉的手指，一根一根细细揉捏，再小心翼翼扣入指根，紧紧相贴的掌跟使得这个牵手更为缠绵。瓜迪奥拉握着青年的手，举起两人的手臂，认真打量着：他的手比自己的更厚实更粗糙一些，手指也更长，对比一下到显得自己的手有点女人气。青年的指甲修理得很干净，规整的圆圆的指盖在这双手上被称得尤为可爱。  
“佩普？”青年随瓜迪奥拉打量自己的手，迷惑地轻轻地喊了一声。  
瓜迪奥拉没有说话，他松开青年的手改为抱住他，亲昵地蹭了蹭青年的鼻尖。青年的鼻头和他的指盖一样可爱，湿漉漉的和小狗鼻子一样。青年留长的蜷曲的头发无意识搔刮瓜迪奥拉，瓜迪奥拉想起前两天前，青年高高跃起争夺头球的时候扬起的棕色发丝，带着勾的发尾在橙红的夕阳下似乎是金色的。还有青年的犬齿，他曾经也有，只不过后来听从了兄弟的建议磨平了。和青年接吻的时候，他喜欢用舌面不断接触那颗尖锐的牙齿。这都是属于21岁的青春活力。  
“你的右眼有一片蓝色。”瓜迪奥拉说到。  
“对，你怎么发现的？”青年好奇的问，他的眼睛确实有一小片蓝，但是极少人发现。  
“那天踢球的时候，在阳光下很明显”，瓜迪奥拉回答，拇指轻轻揉着青年薄薄的眼皮，他想在上面种出一朵花，一朵小小的蓝色的小野花，“现在也有点。”  
说着，瓜迪奥拉凑得更近，青年为他洒在嘴唇上的热气耳垂滚烫。  
他们在被单下打闹着嘻嘻哈哈滚成一团。

“赛雷斯——”  
青年顶着乱毛应声从卧室探出一个脑袋，眼皮打着瞌睡：“佩普，所有职业球员都和你一样习惯醒这么早吗？”  
“不是，我是少数的。”瓜迪奥拉回答，他拿出冰箱里仅剩的唯二两片吐司，一片塞进青年嘴里。  
青年机械地咀嚼着吐司片，瞟了眼空荡荡的冰箱：“今天出去采购？”  
“嗯，晚上吃小羊排怎么样？”瓜迪奥拉关上冰箱门，用沾着面包渣的嘴唇蹭了蹭青年的嘴角，坐到他身边。晨间的电视节目多少有点无聊，不过好在知道了今天天气不错。  
“可以，我还要啤酒… …”青年把最后一点面包边塞进嘴里嘟囔着。小羊排，小羊排，青年想着自己是不是以后都只能找个厨师做另一半。

由于今天是周日，他们并没有选择超市而是驱车去了更远的集市。两人艰难地找了个停车位，一下车就嗅到了一股扑面而来的香甜的蔬果气息。瓜迪奥拉匆匆带上伪装的棒球帽，青年拽着他的手把人往人群里拉。  
随着脚步的向前，购物袋里的东西也在增加：洋葱、苹果、橙子、腊肠… …集市里的东西比起大商市质量良莠不齐，但是胜在品类多，以及人多。来来往往的人群让瓜迪奥拉和青年理直气壮地挨在一起，亲密到让人看一眼就能发出“哦这对该死的恩爱基佬”的程度。  
购物袋里的重量让两人手腕发涨，他们买了太多东西，瓜迪奥拉怀疑等期限恋爱结束后东西都吃不完。而青年还是在啤酒摊前停下了脚步。摊子上的摆着一个木桶和几个装着啤酒的玻璃瓶，摊子上没有任何品牌标签，估计是自酿的。  
没等青年和瓜迪奥拉开口，摊主便主动地打了两袋啤酒递给他们，份量大到让人怀疑摊主做这生意根本不图赚钱。冰凉爽口的酒液划入喉咙驱散了疲惫和热意，它较之市面上常见的啤酒麦香更浓、味道更甜、口感清冽。瓜迪奥拉下意识看身边的小青年，发现他早已用狗狗眼做出了可怜兮兮的表情。  
“emmm，如果我们多买点能用瓶子装吗？”瓜迪奥拉妥协了。  
“要多少，1.5L足够吗？”摊主拿出一个铝制的罐子问。  
“够了！”得到了男友的认可，青年迫不及待地说出了肯定的话语。  
于是瓜迪奥拉和青年提着沉甸甸的食物和一壶啤酒艰难在人群中穿梭。他们一路走着，和来时不同，返回的路上他们无暇调情，只想快点上车、回家、躺着。

青年租的民宿和瓜迪奥拉自己租的单身公寓不同，更显得有生活气息：玄关的架子上摆放着几个印着小雏菊的花瓶，柔软的沙发被大片撞色编织布覆盖，窗户和阳台的窗帘有两层，一层是蕾丝一层是厚重的浅绿色绒布，茶几上有几只骷髅状的小玩偶，估计是屋主人亡灵节的时候买的… …瓜迪奥拉坐在那张舒服得不得了的沙发上发呆，他发现自己居然开始留恋这里。而再过8个小时，这一切都要结束了。当然，瓜迪奥拉也知道自己不过是贪恋过去，在青年身上寻找自己21岁的影子，同时也贪恋这平静的日子。瓜迪奥拉也明白自己完全利用在这段关系中占据的主导地位将这段关系无限延长，但他也不想这么做，青年从本质上对他的是一种算不得强烈的拥有欲，就像大部分的追星族都会做梦和自己的偶像谈恋爱一样，只不过区别是青年付出了行动，而自己同意了。  
一根手指戳在瓜迪奥拉皱起的眉头，瓜迪奥拉顺势往后仰，正对上青年亮晶晶的眼睛。对啊，想这么多干嘛呢，这段感情不就是你情我愿的享受？  
瓜迪奥拉起身吻住了青年，舌面抵着青年的犬齿，就和他们过去几天交换过的无数次亲吻一样。青年不像瓜迪奥拉，他接吻的时候从不闭眼，近距离地看过好多次对方接吻时睫毛颤抖的模样，总是骚得他心痒痒。为什么是七天，而不是七个月，七年呢？青年也这么想。

“你会回巴萨罗那吗？”青年问。  
“会的。”瓜迪奥拉回答，他不清楚青年指的是哪个巴萨罗那，但是他哪个都打算回去。  
青年突然抱住了他，下巴压在瓜迪奥拉瘦削的肩膀上，搁得有些疼：  
“佩普，从十三岁起，你就一直住在我的脑海里。”  
一瞬间，瓜迪奥拉几欲落泪。爱不是最终所求，但爱终究能治愈一切，瓜迪奥拉回抱住青年，揉了揉青年手感颇佳的头发想道，作为足球运动员，他一切的爱恨都与黑白的皮球绑定，这条河里的溺水者没有一个能成功上岸，与其怨恨，不如享受。


End file.
